Olvidado
by Luka-sama
Summary: Todos quedaron en silencio, Natsu estaba palido y Lucy miraba a todos confundida. Despues de aquella misión nadie se habia esperado que al despertar Lucy viera confundida al mago de fuego y preguntado inocentemente "¿Quien eres?". Por que la chica solo habia olvidado a su compañero mientras recordaba a los demás. Para Natsu eso dolia mucho más que las palizas de Erza.
Bueno insisto en seguir con el Nalu, es como si solo pudiera pensar en ellos estos días…así que aprovéchenme. Fairy tail no me pertenece.

 **Olvidado**

Muchos conocían a Natsu Dragneel por el gran expediente y múltiples acciones que había tenido en cada pueblo que visitaba. Un poseedor de magia antigua denominada Dragón Slayer, por su gran ventaja que tenía ante la pelea contra un dragón real. Su pasión por el fuego y la habilidad de destruir todo en medio de una misión. Su excelente participación en los juegos mágicos que le habían dejado una gran cantidad de fanáticas. El consejo sabía que el chico había estado involucrado en más de 127 casos de destrucción en pueblos que habían reclamado.

También sobre su gran optimismo y amor por su gremio.

El chico últimamente era fácilmente conocido por sus fanáticos y las revistas de moda solían tenerlo varias veces como tema de controversia. Muchos les gustaba conocer parte de la historia que los gremios del Fairy tail aportaban al público, el peli rosado sin duda era alguien popular.

Pero para los que lo conocían de casi toda la vida (los miembros de Fairy tail) esa fue la primera vez que habían visto esa reacción en la cara del chico. Su rostro se había vuelto pálido, sus ojos se mostraban incrédulos y algo perdidos, un ligero temblor había pasado por todo su cuerpo.

Se veía tan débil.

Todo su cuerpo parecía estar intentando asimilar lo que pasaba y negarse a lo inevitable, parecía no tener alguna esperanza y verse cruelmente derrotado.

Lo peor.

Y no decía nada.

Todos giraron nuevamente a ver como Lucy miraba a todos algo confundida, como si no comprendiera lo que sucedía y mucho menos que ella era la culpable. Ella había logrado derrotar al dragón Slayer de fuego con unas simples palabras.

 _-¿Quién eres?-_

…

Todo había comenzado unos días antes, nuevamente el equipo más fuerte y destructivo de Fairy tail había salido de misión. En general todo fue de manera normal, unos cuantos edificios destruidos, menos recompensa, una fiesta antes de venir con fuego y hielo, que termino en una pelea de Gray y Natsu. Lo único fuera de lo normal fue cuando al regresar habían visto a unos tipos que estaba provocando destrozos en un pueblo que debían pasar, al final terminaron involucrados y cuando uno de ellos había intentado lastimar a Lucy, Natsu le había dado una patada con enojo.

Luego algo paso, un bandido se había reído antes de lanzar un polvo en el rostro de Lucy, luego todos habían desaparecido.

El grupo los había dejado ir, lo importante ahora era que Lucy había terminado inconsciente. La llevaron rápidamente al gremio donde Wendy la había examinado, pero no había encontrado nada extraño, por lo cual tomo una muestra del polvo que había quedado en su cara y dijo que la investigaría con Mirajane.

Todo el gremio se preocupó cuando la chica no había despertado al pasar un día, sobre todo Natsu quien había pasado la noche a su lado junto con Happy.

Pero al día siguiente la chica había abierto los ojos, el mago de fuego había estado a punto de tirarse sobre ella a abrazarla, cuando había dicho aquellas palabras.

-¿Quién eres?-dijo Lucy ladeando la cabeza.

Natsu había sonreído nervioso pensando que se trataba de una broma, pero los ojos sinceros de la chica le hicieron tragar pesado.

Había llamado a Wendy con urgencia, pero había quedado congelado cuando Lucy la reconoció de inmediato. Ambos mata dragones se habían visto confundidos luego de preguntarle varias veces a Lucy sobre Natsu, pero esta solo lo miraba fijamente y luego negaba conocerlo. Rápidamente habían comentado lo ocurrido al maestro, este hizo pasar de uno en uno a varios miembros del gremio, pero Lucy los había reconocido a todos sin problemas.

Wendy fue con Porlyusica rápidamente, ambas (la anciana se había negado al principio) habían examinado varias veces a la rubia, pero no encontraron algún problema en su cerebro. Al final dado que lo último raro fue el ataque del polvo mágico, comenzaron a estudiarlo suponiendo que era la razón para su amnesia con el chico.

Pero mientras tanto…no había mucho que pudieran hacer.

…

Los miembros del gremio habían quedado confundidos ante la situación, pero para no preocupar a la rubia, intentaban hacer el ambiente lo más amigablemente posible. Levy y Lisanna estaban hablando con la rubia, hacían comentarios referentes algunas aventuras que Lucy hubiera vivido con Natsu, pues era obvio que era con quien más había pasado desde que se unido al gremio. Pero para su confusión, la chica comentaba que esos recuerdos eran algo borrosos.

Sin duda Natsu Dragneel había sido borrado por completo de la mente de Lucy.

-Gracias por la bebida Mira-san-dijo Lucy tomando un poco de chocolate caliente.

Ella tenía ropas algo flojas y no tan reveladoras de costumbre, por seguridad Wendy la había convencido de no salir del gremio y dormir en la enfermería. Si bien el resto de sus memorias estaba intacto, no quería arriesgar nada.

En cambio Lucy sonreía algo forzado, no comprendía por que tanto alboroto y todos parecían preocupados. Según lo que le habían comentado, ese chico que juraba no haber visto nunca, era su compañero de misiones y buen amigo. En su interior sentía algo de culpa por no reconocerlo, pero no veía que debiera ser un problema tan grande como todos lo presentaban.

Solo eran amigos después de todo. Había olvidado sus momentos con él…no debían ser muy importantes.

-Entonces supongo que no podré ir a una misión pronto-murmuro Lucy con cara pensativa.

Su cacera sin duda no tomaría eso con mucha gracia.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Lucy?-dijo Erza llegando de pronto con una sonrisa.

Ella nuevamente sonrió algo forzada, había pasado una semana viviendo en el gremio bajo continua revisión de Porlyusica y Wendy. Estaba harta y quería ir a su casa para darse un buen baño. Además la mirada de todos como si fuera de cristal la estaba comenzando a molestar. Amaba que todos se preocuparan por ella, pero no sabía cuánto tiempo soportaría esa presión asfixiante.

-Bien-mintió para no hacerles sentir mal-Creo que pronto podre volver a casa-murmuro para sí misma.

Había visto como Wendy había dudado sobre eso cuando ella se lo pidió en la mañana, era un avance comparado a las primeras veces que lo pidió y fue un no rotundo lo que obtuvo.

La mirada de Erza se suavizo un poco al ver como Lucy mascullaba algo sobre que estaba bien, de reojo noto como Natsu estaba bastante alejado pero sin quitarle la mirada encima de Lucy. Toda la semana había estado guardando distancia desde que ella dijo que no lo conocía, pero se notaba para todos que eso lo estaba lastimando y parecía contenerse por no zarandear a la chica. Probablemente quería decirle que lo recordara y que todo volviera a ser como antes.

Pero estaba paciente.

¿A qué?

Aun no estaban seguros.

-No te preocupes Lucy pronto volverá todo a la normalidad-dijo Gray sonriéndole a su lado.

La chica le devolvió una sonrisa algo agradecida, pero luego volteo el rostro sonrojado al verlo nuevamente sin alguna prenda encima.

Sin lugar a dudas todo parecía como de costumbre.

Excepto por el aura triste de Natsu y que había perdido parte de la alegría. Debía encontrar alguna forma para que la rubia recuperara la memoria. Pero nadie había logrado mucho.

…

-Erza vamos de misión-

Dijo Natsu al día siguiente, todos en el gremio voltearon a verlo sorprendido. En especial los que estaban sentados al lado de Lucy ese día (Gray y Juvia). Claro que la rubia había volteado confundida al notar como todos se quedaron en silencio y la miraban de reojo confundidos.

-También tu hielo con patas-dijo Natsu caminando tranquilamente donde estaba el chico.

Por ende acercándose por primera vez a Lucy.

En ese momento el gremio parecía más atento que de costumbre y Lucy comenzaba a sentirse incomoda. Sobre todo cuando ese chico volteo a verla a ella fijamente, en realidad no sentía nada a parte de culpa, esos ojos parecían verla triste.

-También puedes ir Luigi-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

Una vena se hincho en la frente a la rubia, no recordaba nada del chico, pero tenía ganas de darle un puñetazo.

…

Una hora después los miembros del grupo estaban en la estación de trenes de Magnolia. Lucy parecía feliz de volver a salir del gremio, pues el maestro había dado el permiso para dejarla salir. Erza y Gray miraban confundidos sin entender bien el sentido de esa misión, mucho menos a Natsu quien parecía intentar aparentar una especie de normalidad al lado de Happy. Claro hasta subir al tren y caer inconsciente al lado de Erza por el mareo.

-No pareces sorprendida-dijo Gray viendo de reojo a Lucy.

La chica sonrió.

-Claro que no, Gajeel sufre de mareos por ser un dragón Slayer, supuse que a Natsu-san le pasaría lo mismo-contesto con alegría.

Todos quedaron congelados, incluso Natsu que estaba mareado.

¿Natsu-san?

Happy fue el primero en soltar una risota seguido de Gray, Erza intento contener la risa y Natsu quiso llorar. Definitivamente que lo recordara no podía ser fácil si la chica usaba una manera tan formal de referirse a él.

El grupo quedo confundido al llegar a Hargeon, una ciudad portuaria al sur de Fiore. Generalmente la gente de la ciudad solo dependía de la pesca, solo como el 10% de la población usaba magia y pocas veces era requerido un trabajo de gremios. Menos desde como Natsu había destruido la ciudad hace algún tiempo. De hecho fue en esa ciudad donde Natsu había conocido a Lucy.

Todos giraron a ver a Lucy.

La chica ladeo la cabeza confundida.

-Recuerdas este lugar Lucy-dijo Happy con una sonrisa.

-Tengo un recuerdo borroso, como si todo estuviera en llamas y tuviera que huir por alguna razón-murmuro la chica algo confundida.

Una gota de sudor corrió por la nuca de Erza y Gray, ellos voltearon a ver como Natsu reía nervioso.

-¿Cuál es la misión?-pregunto Lucy de pronto.

-Es de atrapar a unos bandidos-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa algo malévola.

Un mal presentimiento inundo a los chicos.

…

Al final tanto Gray como Erza decidieron ir a charlar con el solicitante de la misión, decidieron confiar en Natsu y dejarlo un rato a solas con Lucy, probablemente siendo él era algo peligroso, pero confiaban en que lograra algo. Tanto el mata dragones como el gato azulado dijeron que tenían hambre y comenzaron a caminar, Lucy quien no recordaba muy bien la ciudad decidió seguirlos. Pronto entrar a un restaurante familiar donde Natsu empezó a pedir mucha comida. Lucy solo se sentó incomoda frente a ellos.

No sabía que hablar o decir, después de todo no lo conocía o mejor dicho, no lo recordaba. No parecía una mala persona.

-Tranquila puedes comer lo que quieras, yo invito-dijo Natsu con una sonrisa.

Ella lo vio confundida.

-La primera vez que nos conocimos tú nos invitaste-dijo Happy animadamente.

¿Ella?

¿Por qué haría algo así?

Bajo la mirada pensativa y al final solo tomo algo de beber, aunque no resistió y pidió un pastel de chocolate. Vio con una gota de sudor como los chicos frente a ella devoraban todo como si no hubiera mañana. Pero a pesar de verlos, no lograba recordar nada del peli rosa.

De un pronto a otro Happy dijo que iría a buscar a los otros dos para avisarles donde estaban.

-Lo lamento-dijo Lucy apenas el gato volador se fue.

Natsu la vio curioso.

-No puedo recordarte-murmuro sintiéndose muy culpable por alguna razón.

Claro que su mente dejo de pensar en el chico, una mano se había pasado sobre la de ella y observo incrédula como Natsu mantenía una leve sonrisa con expresión melancólica. La mano del chico sobre la suya era cálida, también parecía repartir una leve caricia que le hizo sonrojarse ante el intimo acto.

-No te preocupes Luce, yo hare que recuerdes todo-dijo sonriendo un poco más animado.

¿Luce?

Ella en cambio permaneció congelada ante la acción.

-¿Y si no logro recuperar mis recuerdos de ti?-

Noto como sus palabras parecía haberlo herido, por lo cual intento decir algo más para remediarlo. Al final el chico solo había apretado con fuerza la mano que sostenía.

-Yo recuperare tu memoria Luce, pero si no pasara, solo tendríamos que hacer nuevas memorias-dijo con optimismo.

Ella sonrió levemente.

El chico no era mala persona.

…

Al final para sorpresa de todos los bandidos habían huido sin dejar rastro, Natsu pareció furioso y gruño algo sobre animales rastreros. Al parecer había rumores que fueron los mismos sujetos que habían logrado que Lucy perdiera la memoria. Resignados a no terminar la misión ese día ya que ya no había misión, regresaron a Magnolia algo deprimidos. Todos intentaban aparentar una normalidad ante la falta de memoria de Lucy, pero quedaron congelados cuando la chica había dado vuelta para ir en dirección a su hogar.

-¡NO!-gritaron Erza, Gray y Happy.

Lucy había quedado asustada y giro a verlos sorprendida.

-¿Por qué no puedo ir a mi casa?-dijo la rubia algo preocupada.

Los miembros del equipo se voltearon a ver sin saber que decirle, luego giraron a ver a Natsu pues este fue el que había dicho anteriormente que no dejaran ir a Lucy a su departamento.

-Lucy en tu estado es algo…peligroso…mejor vamos al gremio-comento Natsu algo nervioso.

Ese nerviosismo que hizo a Lucy fruncir el ceño.

Algo le estaban ocultando. Aunque su argumento tenía cierta parte lógica.

-Podemos hacer todos juntos una piyamada-comento Erza de pronto algo emocionada por su gran idea.

La incredulidad de todos fue notable, pero era Erza después de todo…nadie iba a negarse aunque quisiera.

Unas horas después todos estaban en la enfermería del gremio, pues la casa de Gray era prohibida si no quieres meterte en problemas con Juvia, Erza estaba re modelando por la cantidad masiva de armaduras que poseía y Natsu se negó en su hogar. Lucy había dicho que en su departamento, pero todos se negaron con la patética escusa que en el gremio sería mejor.

Sospechoso.

Al final entre comida chatarra, malos chistes y comentarios de historias viejas, la noche llego a la madrugada. Lucy miraba como Erza doria tranquilamente en una cama, en otra Gray dormía sin alguna sabana, en la continua a la suya estaba Natsu roncando y entre sus piernas estaba dormido Happy solando con algo relacionado a un pescado.

Mientras cerraba los ojos, sentía la escena algo familiar en su mente.

…

 _Hay ocasiones donde tus recuerdos parecen venir como si tú no los vivieras, como si vieran todo por medio de una lacrima visión, una obra de teatro, que alguien más te lo cuente. Eso sentía ella en aquel lugar, como si no fuera parte de la escena y alguien más estuviera viviendo en su persona._

 _Pero ahí estaba._

 _Viéndose llorar como una cría ante una tumba, no recordaba haber vivido eso, pero su mente le demostraba lo contrario. Se sorprendió al ver una silueta tras de ella y como solo se quedaba en silencio viéndola llorar frente a las tumbas de su padres._

 _¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?_

 _Por más que pensaba no lograba recordar bien, solo tenía la imagen de una mujer que decía haber conocido a su familia y una historia de lo que paso su madre antes de morir._

 _Pero estaba segura ella nunca fue a llorar a la tumba de sus padres por mucho que lo deseo. Había ocasiones donde les dejaba flores._

 _¿Habría llorado alguna vez?_

 _Pero no estaba sola._

 _¿Quién era ese sujeto?_

…

Se levantó más temprano que el resto de sus compañeros y salió corriendo en dirección al baño, se había despertado jadeante y con un tremendo dolor de cabeza ante su sueño. Pero dado que luego de unos minutos no consiguió nada, decidió tomar un baño rápido y ponerse la ropa que Erza le había traído de su departamento, que aún no podía regresar. Al llegar a la entrada del gremio, se sorprendió de que no hubiera nadie en el lugar. Busco detrás de la barra un bolso con sus cosas del día en que había perdido los recuerdos de Natsu.

Sus ojos brillaron al ver que su monedero tenía suficiente dinero para lo que pensaba.

…

Cuando Natsu se despertó y noto que Lucy no estaba en su cama, tuvo un mal presentimiento en su espalda. Cuando llego a la parte central del gremio y nadie la había visto, supo que ese mal presentimiento había acertado. Corrió de regreso para despertar a Erza y darle una patada a Gray con el mismo motivo, sabía que entre más seria más rápido encontrarla. Luego de explicar la situación todos corrieron al departamento de la rubia pensando que había ido a ese lugar, pero al llegar notaron que la puerta no parecía haberse abierto ni rastro del aroma reciente de la chica.

Volvieron al gremio donde Natsu tuvo trabajo para encontrar el aroma de la chica, pero al hallarlo corrieron siguiéndolo hasta la estación de trenes. Luego de hablar calmadamente (en realidad Erza lo amenazo con una espada) con el vendedor de tiquetes, la posición de Lucy dejo confundido a todos menos a Natsu quien conocía bien ese lugar.

Todos tomaron el tren siguiente y corrieron esperando hallar a la chica. Cuando el cementerio donde estaban las tumbas de los padres de Lucy fue claro, los demás dejaron a Natsu adelantarse por petición del mago de fuego. Este solo se encontró con la chica sentada frente a las tumbas mirando pensativa el lugar.

-Oye si te vas debes avisar-dijo colocándose a su lado.

Estaba haciendo un buen trabajo controlando la ira que sentía, si algo le hubiera pasado a la chica no se lo perdonaría. Pero al ver de reojo la noto con la mirada algo perdida y viendo el nombre de sus padres.

-Año 777-murmuro en un susurro leyendo el año de muerte de su madre.

Natsu se puso un poco tenso recordando bien la historia que había escuchado alguna vez de parte de Lucy, de cómo su madre había abierto la puerta para que ellos llegaran a esa época y muerto por no haber usado todas las llaves. La madre de Lucy había sido de un linaje que había protegido todo hasta que fuera el momento, como si su destino siempre hubiera estado atado a los dragón Slayer.

-Ese año pasaron muchas cosas-murmuro él para sí mismo.

La chica no dijo nada.

-Me pregunto por qué mis recuerdos son tan borrosos…todos dicen que lo único que te olvide fue a ti, pero pareciera como si en mis recuerdos siempre estuvieras en algún lado para que todo se vea confuso-murmuro Lucy de pronto.

Sonrió antes de mirar al cielo algo nublado.

-Ayer soñé sobre este lugar, estaba en esta posición y alguien me decía algo-Natsu giro sorprendido al escucharla-a pesar de haber llorado por la muerte de mis padre, estaba muy feliz por lo que dijo esa persona y dado que no puedo recordarla-comento viéndolo de reojo fijamente-¿Qué me dijiste?-le pregunto curiosa.

Sus ojos notaron el rostro de Lucy algo cansado y ojos llorosos, había estado llorando. La chica estaba desesperándose por recordarlo y eso le daba un poco de felicidad, de saber que a pesar de todo se esforzaba por volverlo a tener en sus recuerdos.

Sonrió recordando aquel día y lo que le había dicho a Lucy en aquel momento.

-No tiene importancia en este momento-comento viendo al suelo con una sonrisa melancólica.

Pero si creía que Lucy se rendiría tan fácilmente se equivocaba, la chica lo había sujetado por el brazo y lo miraba desesperada.

-No recuerdo que fue, pero estoy segura fue algo importante-aseguro.

Natsu pareció sorprendido ante eso.

-Lucy si te digo eso…sin tus recuerdos...creo que te podría lastimar-

-No me importa-

-Pues a mí sí, eres mi nakama y no voy a…-

-Por favor-

Natsu se detuvo al ver las lágrimas de la chica, al final no podía nunca luchar contra ellas. Siempre había sido valiente y enfrentado a sus enemigos con una sonrisa en su rostro, pero cuando la chica lloraba frente a él, le era difícil pensar en algo que no fuera ayudarla y hacerla reír.

Suspiro bajando la mirada.

Pero a pesar de eso, decirle aquellas palabras ahora no tendría un efecto positivo, solo la harían llorar más. Aunque ella quería escucharlas, a pesar de la dificultad que había tenido en aquel momento…vio de reojo el rostro lloroso de la chica.

-Cásate conmigo-dijo viendo al cielo con rostro sonrojado.

El cuerpo de Lucy detuvo su llanto y volteo a verlo incrédula, su boca ligeramente abierta cuando el chico la vio con una leve sonrisa.

-Había intentado decírtelo antes, pero no funciono…pero ese día me decidí por alguna razón-comento él viendo a la tumba de sus padres-realmente me sorprende que de todas las cosas, tuvieras ese recuerdo-añadió con mirada melancólica.

Al ver nuevamente el rostro de Lucy, lo vio pálido y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Si te lo preguntas llevamos, bueno, cuando me recordabas teníamos un poco más de un año juntos y por eso era mala idea de que fueras a tu departamento. Simplemente hay muchos recuerdos en ese lugar-

-…-

-También te puedo decir que yo me declare, aunque el gremio opina que no disimulábamos mucho que no gustábamos y…te dije que llorarías si te decía esto-

Los ojos de Lucy estaban llenos de lágrimas que intentaba quitarse con fuerza, pero era inútil. Natsu suspiro algo cansado y la atrajo a sus brazos, la chica si bien se tensó al principio, su cuerpo se había acoplado tan bien que no tardo en devolverle el abrazo.

-Siempre sientes lo que los demás pasan, no me extrañaría que lloraras por esto-comento el chico con algo de diversión.

Lucy en cambio solo lo abrazaba con fuerza.

-Yo no te recuerdo-sollozo viéndolo con tristeza.

Lo sabía y dolía, pero eso no evitaría que aún no la quisiera. Sonrió intentando darle un poco de ánimos.

-Aun si me olvidas a mi o a todos, Lucy siempre será Lucy-comento recordando las múltiples veces que le había dicho lo mismo.

Como cuando se habían enterado que un gremio la buscaba por ser la hija de un empresario y ella se había sentido culpable, cuando había pasado lo del reloj y Michelle, cuando habían viajado a Edolas o durante los juegos mágicos. Cuando la Lucy del futuro había muerto…cuando ese tipo había llegado al gremio he intentado matarla.

Lucy siempre seria Lucy.

-La maga celestial más rara de todas-dijo Natsu divertido.

La chica sonrió levemente aun entre sus brazos.

-¿Acepte casarme contigo?-pregunto la chica con intriga.

El hombre solo soltó una risa.

-Claro, soy irresistible-dijo de manera coqueta acercando su rostro al de la chica.

Esta si bien sentía algo de temor al no recordarlo, debía admitir que el beso tierno en sus labios era muy cálido, aunque su cuerpo pronto entro en calor y su mente dio vueltas.

De pronto.

Todo se volvió negro para Lucy.

…

Natsu estaba comenzando a molestarse cada que Lucy terminaba desmayada, no lo dejaban entrar en la enfermería y Erza lo amenazaba con una espada si hacia alguna locura…como intentar escabullirse por el conducto de aire. Luego de que Wendy la revisara, lo dejo a entrar anunciando que la chica no tenía nada raro. El gremio entero entro al escucharla despertar, excepto Natsu que solo se quedó recostado en la pared suspirando.

No le extrañaría que la chica hubiera olvidado el beso, había estado tan pálida cuando la encontró que probablemente se hubiera enfermado por el clima tan frio.

Pero ante su incredulidad la puerta se volvió abrir violentamente revelando a Lucy frente a él. Se sonrojo levemente al notar como su blusa estaba algo entreabierta y mostraba parte de su sujetador negro, su pelo algo desordenado y ojos brillantes. Trago nervioso recordando las múltiples veces que la había visto así, aunque en ese entonces no era ningún problema llevarla a una esquina donde demostraba que tener un año de relación si tenía sus beneficios.

Debía controlarse.

-¡NATSU!-grito la chica abalanzándose sobre él.

Levy le tapo los ojos a Wendy y Bisca a su hija. Los demás comenzaron a reírse al ver el beso que estaba teniendo la parejita frente a ellos. Mirajane grito emocionada sobre seguir los planes de la boda junto a Lisanna. Otros como Gajeel reían divertido al escuchar a Juvia decirle a Gray sobre querer besarlo de esa forma.

Cana al lado de Wendy la miro confundida.

-Dijiste que Lucy tenía un extraño sello mágico que no sabías como quitar-le comento algo intrigada.

La menor solo sonrió aun con sus ojos tapados por Levy.

-Parece que el sello se había estado debilitando lentamente, el bandido solo debió usarlo para escaparse y lo que fuera que Natsu le dijo fue tan fuerte como para hacerla recordar-dijo emocionada.

Al final todo había salido bien.

-Oe busquen un hotel-exclamo Gray sonrojado al ver la mano del mago de fuego colarse descaradamente por la camisa de Lucy.

Los dos se separaron y lo vieron enojados, si, incluso Lucy lo vio de mala forma. Natsu al final la tomo entre sus brazos y entro al cuarto de enfermería. Todos abrieron los ojos antes los perturbadores sonidos que ahora salían y decidieron irse del lugar rápidamente.

Al parecer Natsu Dragneel había estado lo suficiente sin su querida prometida.

 **Fin**

 _Se que hago sufrir mucho a Natsu en mis historias, pero siempre ponen a Lucy como si la que se enamorara primero. Realmente yo pienso que es al contrario, Lucy si bien lo quiere mucho siempre parece pensar en el gremio antes que nada, Natsu igual, pero en el manga como anime se ven muchas más veces que Natsu la protege a ella y muestra acciones tiernas a ella (Como mostré en la historia). En cambio Lucy…bueno…ya saben cómo es ella._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
